The Duchy of Caldon
The Duchy of Caldon is Dulor's smallest, and wealthiest state. Situated on the South-Western coast Caldon borders both Desa to the North, and the Copper Coast to the West. They are the only state of Dulor to recognize the Kingdom of the Sea Elves as a legitimatized state of Dulor. Their relationship with the Sea Elves has been complex, the Duchy often being their only ally, and their only enemy. The Duchy has a vast royal family, virtually every nobleborne man or woman carries atleast a drop of royal blood in their veins, and has a semi-legitiment claim to the throne. This results in frequent changes of power between families. The current Grand Duke of Caldon is Helino Vacura, a generally benevolent ruler, although often vain and absent minded. Landscape In the North-Western parts of Caldon are vast vineyards, some of which stretch for miles. The lush green landscape stays fairly warm all year-round. Snowing, perhaps, two months a year, in all but the harshest of winters. To the East and South, lush green grasses and natural orchards, start to become scub and and rocky hill sides, dotted with marble. Olives are grown here, and further South on the coasts. The coasts of Caldon range from soft sanded beaches, to rocky white cliffs, stretching out of the ocean's near transparent green water. Lions live along these coasts, feeding off the Antelope and Goats that eat the scraggly grasses nearby. It is warm, if not hot, here always. Yearly monsoons, and occasional hurricanes pelt the shore line. In the capital city of Caldon lies on an outstreched bit of costal land, high out of the water, buildings are erected from marble, and ashwood, many trimmed with gold. Buildings closly crammed together make the city a maze of roads and alleys. Only the richest own grand manors along the cliffs at the waters edge of the city, known as the Velopians. Lifestyle Along the coast, are scattered fishing villages and ports. The bounty of the sea is what feeds most of Caldon's residents, salted, barrled, and shipped throughout the state; whales, hunted after in mighty vessels, hauls of sardines, squid, and shrimp, tuna and mahi fished from the shore, and even the abaloney and oysters, dived for along the cliffs. A sailor's life is a hard one, especially during the Spring, when deadly tropical storms begin to brew. In central Caldon marble is quarried, and olives are grown. These people live simple lifes, complimenting their diet of seafood, with fresh game, such as antelope. To the North are the vineyards in which Caldon's famous wines are fermented and the grapes which to make them grown. Many vineyards are owned by nobles in the distant city of Caldon, who let lightly payed workers do the excessive toil required to grow the grapes, and distill them into wine. In the city of Caldon itself vainity reigns over everything else. With artists, scuptors, clothing designers, architects, and other artisans being among the wealthiest besides aristocracy. Trends can come and go in a matter of days, and those not in fashion may be ardently shunned. Culture Caldonian culture is simple for those outside the city walls. Days of toil in the sun, keep their family in food, wine, and linen. Drinking is done nightly, and families are often large. But inside the city is a different story. The latest fashion, art, and philosophy are deemed necessities. The physically of their vision of beauty is over emphisized. Corsettes are tightened to the point of internal hemoraging. The heels of boots are extended, to give both men and women the appearance of high physical stature, to resonate with their high social stature. Cheeks are cut by surgeons, and sewn together again at an altered angle to excentuate cheekbones. Eyelashes plucked and longer hairs carefully adhered in their stead. Many nobles refuse to leave the house during the day, to avoid tanning their skin, as tan skin is for peasants and sailors. Others apply make-up, and others still use leeches to lighten their ghostly complections. Caldon and the Sea Elves History Religion Category:Lore